


Duo chocolate spread is brilliant

by ko_writes



Series: Cabin Pressure Prompts [17]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Arthur's food, Cravings, F/M, Fem!Martin, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:41:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3138041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ko_writes/pseuds/ko_writes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Someone has pregnancy cravings. Arthur makes something interesting and either saves or ruins the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duo chocolate spread is brilliant

Douglas: Ah, Marcy. Are you feeling alright?  
  
Marcy: Fine!  
  
Douglas: Are you sure, Captain?   
  
Marcy: I'm fine! Absolutely fine! Fine!  
  
Douglas: Little beggar giving you any trouble? *Puts hands on Marcy's slightly distended abdomen*  
  
Marcy: If Arthur wasn't the father, I'd be sure it was the spawn of the devil.  
  
Douglas: Ah, speaking of the father...  
  
Arthur: Hi, Honey... Are you ok?  
  
Marcy: I'm fine, really!  
  
Arthur: Do you want anything?  
  
Marcy: (Groans) I don't know!  
  
Arthur: How -?  
  
Douglas: Let me guess; you're craving something, but don't know what.  
  
Marcy: (Sighs) Yes... I know I fancy chocolate... Or cucumber... Or cheese puffs...  
  
Arthur: Oh! I know! I'll be right back! *Rushes off*  
  
Marcy: There goes daddy...  
  
Douglas: You're lucky to have him, he's going to help you a lot because it will get harder.  
  
Marcy: How do you know?  
  
Douglas: Father, remember?  
  
Arthur: Here we are, Sweetie!  
  
Marcy: What is it?  
  
Arthur: A sandwich.  
  
Douglas: What sort, Arthur.  
  
Arthur: Try it and see, Skip.  
  
Marcy: *Takes a bite* Wow! This is perfect! Mmm!  
  
Arthur: It's a duo chocolate spread, cheese puff and cucumber sandwich! I didn't know if you wanted milk chocolate spread or the white chocolate one, so I used the swirled one.  
  
Douglas: That's disgusting...  
  
Marcy: (Mouth full) Takes the edge off, though.


End file.
